Una tarde de película
by Vrag
Summary: Takuya necesita decirle algo importante a Kouji y lo inivita a su casa. . Slash!!!!!!!!


NA: Digimon no me pertenece (¬_¬) Este fic con tiene SLASH!!!!!!!  Y entran bajo su propio riesgo ¬¬ 

Otra advertencia este fic va a estar muyyy melosito 

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que se lo diga, solo espero y las cosas salgan bien – Murmuro para si mismo Takuya mientras se encontraba en su habitación descansando, mas bien planeando en como le haría para poder decirle a esa persona, que tanto amaba, lo que sentía. Sabía que iba a ser difícil pues la persona de la que se había enamorado no era muy abierta tratándose de los sentimientos pero tal vez lo tomaría bien, no esperaba que lo amase de vuelta solo se conformaba con estar cerca de él

Sip era un chico y para el colmo uno de sus mejores amigos pero no lo pudo evitar, desde que lo conoció en el digimundo había empezado a crecer ese sentimiento. Las veces en que se ayudaron, que se preocupaba por él,  su personalidad en fin todo, TODO  le gustaba de Kouji era simplemente ... perfecto.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado 2 años seguían manteniéndose en contacto, claro no solo con él sino con todos y algunas veces a Takuya le hubiera gustado salir alguna vez a solas, pero sabiendo como es él no creía que lo hubiera aceptado, además parecía que la compañía de Izumi le agradaba. Recordó ese día en el digimundo en que le ofreció su camisa (NA: es camisa?)  para que se protegiera del frío, pudo haber sido solo por cortesía pero los celos no lo dejaban en paz, claro en ese entonces no sabía que eran celos. 

En fin Takuya tenía planeado invitar a Kouji a su casa, al fin sus padres y su hermano salieron de viaje (NA: que coincidencia jeje ^o^ ) por solo 3 días pero Takuya no quizó ir no tenia ganas de hacerlo, así que ..  el pequeño decidió hacer una llamada

-Kouji? .... hola soy yo Takuya ..... no me quejo, bueno no mucho y tu? .......pues te hablaba para ver si querías venir a mi casa  para pasar un rato , podríamos rentar una película comer palomitas que se yo..... nop solo tu y yo ..... a las 2 nos podemos ver en la estación y de ahí nos dirigimos al centro comercial .... Que bien!!! ..... entonces te veo a las 2 ..... sip Bye! 

- SSSSSSSSSSSiiiiiiiiii!!! Que bien ... acepto – Se podía observar un Takuya saltando y gritando por toda la sala – De hecho que raro que lo haya hecho, pensé que no lo haría cuando le dije que solo estaríamos él y yo  pero me alegro ahora tengo que....  ordenar un poco aquí en vez de estar hablando solo- (NA: se parece a alguien que conozco ¬¬)

Pasaron las pocas horas para que dieran las dos y Takuya ya se encontraba rumbo a la estación (NA: no me acuerdo como se llama ^.^U)  y cuando iba llegando vio a un típico Kouji  recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados. Se veía bien, vestía su típico paliacate pero no era azul, sino negro con rayas blancas y traía una playera negra con una insignia china en medio,  pantalones  negros y tennis blancos con franjas negras (NA: me gusta el negro o que?) Takuya tampoco se veía tan mal usaba una gorra roja hacia atrás, traía una playera negra con un sol de color rojo y unos pantalones negros holgados y unos tennis negros con rojo. Al fin y al cabo los colores de ambos en sus ropas ameritaban el clima que tenían en esos momentos, nublado 

Takuya se aproximó a donde estaba el chico de pelo largo, parándose enfrente de él, Kouji dándose de que alguien le tapaba la poca luz que había abrió los ojos.

-Vaya hasta que llegas – terminó por decir el chico al momento de ver a Takuya  

-hey! Sino llegué muy tarde son las 2:10 – decía mientras le dirigía una de sus mejores sonrisas. El otro solo alcanzó a sonreír también pero no tan abierto sino que era una pequeña sonrisa a penas visible

-Bueno te parece si vamos al "mall" a rentar la película- pregunto un muy ansioso Takuya

-Seguro, vamos. – Haría lo que fuera por Takuya, pues aunque no lo crean sentía un cariño muy especial por su mejor amigo  

Los chicos a parte de rentar las películas se abastecieron de comida chatarra. Y antes de llegar a la casa o depa de Takuya, este vio una nevería y no se pudo resistir así que se compro un helado y le compró uno a Kouji. Los dos iban tranquilamente caminando mientras comían. Takuya parecía un niño malcriado con su helado en uno de esos típicos domingos en los que vas a la plaza y ves a los padres comprándoles helados a sus hijos para que se estén quietos. Bueno eso era lo que pensaba Kouji pues desde que Takuya compró su helado no decía nada.

En fin llegaron al susodicho lugar y vertieron la comida en tazones destaparon sus refrescos los acomodaron en la mesita de centro de la sala que estaba en frente de la t.v. y Kouji se acodo en el sillón mientras que Takuya se dirigía al DVD para poner la película...

- Cuál  quieres ver primero? El aro, La habitación del pánico o El jinete sin cabeza (^_^)

-La que tu quieras, por mi esta bien

-No tu dime, tu eres mi invitado

-Ok El aro

-Bien

 Takuya se sentó al lado de Kouji, algo cerca haciendo que el de pelo largo se incomodara un poco. Paso el tiempo y cuando menos se dieron cuenta Takuya tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Kouji, al fin y al cabo Kouji seguía siendo el mas alto de los dos y cada vez que alguna escena de la película daba miedo (NA: A mi me dio miedo una que otra escena ¬¬)  Takuya se acercaba mas al cuerpo de Kouji y a la parecer a este ya no le incomodaba tanto.

La película estaba a punto de terminar  y para ese entonces Kouji estaba acostado y Takuya encima de él claro no totalmente encima, sino el otro no podría respirar. Takuya lo estaba abrazando, el otro que ya se había dado cuenta de tan comprometedora posición estaba algo incomodo y sonrojado; no regreso el abrazo es mas ya ni siquiera esta poniendo atención a la película. 

Por otro lado Takuya, estaba mas que feliz, jamás en su pequeña mentecilla se imaginó estar así con Kouji, era algo irracional, pero no quería que se echara a perder, a lo mejor sería la última vez que podría estar así con él

La película ya se había acabado y ninguno de los dos se movió ni dijo nada. Takuya por que no quería dejar de sentir tan cerca a Kouji y el otro por que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta (¬¬)

Se podía oír que ya había empezado a llover y el cuarto se obscureció mas de que lo ya estaba, pues se había ido la luz. Esto fue lo que hizo que Takuya despertara de su ensueño. Trato de levantarse del regazo del chico de cabello negros pero algo se lo impidió.

Eran los brazos de Kouji los que se posaron alrededor de la cintura de Takuya, este se sorprendió así que volteo a ver a Kouji pero este tenía el rostro hacia la tele pues se oponía a enfrentarle la mirada. Takuya sonrió al ver la actitud del otro pero lo que mas le causaba gracia eran las mejillas rojas que tenía.

- Se fue la luz – afirmo Takuya

-mh 

-Sucede algo? – al momento en que decía esto, Takuya se arrimó un poco mas para poder quedar cara a cara con Kouji

Un no se alcanzó a escuchar en la habitación. Pasaron unos segundos, que para ellos fueron eternos, y Kouji volteo, sorprendiéndose de la cercanía de los rostros, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salió nada de ella.

- Kouji, ¿me quieres?

-eh! – el chico de cabellos obscuros estaba mas rojo que antes y no sabía que responder se había quedado mudo. Takuya le dedico una tierna pero a la vez triste sonrisa a la vez en que empezó a separarse de Kouji. Pero una vez mas los brazos de este no se lo permitieron.

-espera- murmuro mas para si mismo que para Takuya

Takuya se sorprendió para después de sonreír con una calidez que jamás se había visto en su rostro y Kouji se dio cuenta de esto perdiéndose en la sonrisa y cuando menos se lo esperaba Takuya lo beso en la mejilla.

Los corazones de ambos latían rápidamente, ahora Takuya también estaba sonrojado pero no tanto como el otro chico. El mas chico de los dos volvió a sonreír, con la misma calidez pero ahora en sus ojos había un brillo que lo hacía ver mas tierno, eso era, ternura, amistad , comprensión y lo más importante, amor. La mirada de Takuya lo paralizó, como si hubiera comprendido todo, entonces lo dejó de abrazar, el otro al darse cuenta se separo y se sentó al otro extremo del sillón  

-Sabes..... no importa que no me quieras, mientras me dejes estar a tu lado.... me basta ... – El semblante de Takuya regreso a la sonrisa triste – por que .... vas a decir que soy un cursi o que estoy loco, que se yo pero me basta por que..... Te .... Amo, no solo como amigo sino que estoy enamorado de ti  y aunque no lo creas estando a tu lado me siento completo y ya te lo dije no me importa que el sentimiento sea compartido solo no me alejes de ti por ..... favor........ se que soy un torpe por estar diciéndote estas cosas pero créeme ya no aguantaba, quería decírtelo .... mh esto se veía mas fácil en mi mente..- después de esto Takuya recargo su cabeza en el borde del sillón, estaba viendo hacia el techo Hubo una larga pausa y como el moreno no veía lo que hacía el otro terminó por decir..

-Lamento haberte arruinado la tarde, si quieres ya te puedes ir .... no hay problema – Lagrimas empezaron a aparecer en sus ojos, no contendiéndose mas empezaron a resbalar por su rostro, estacionándose en sus orejas por la posición en que estaba

De repente sintió que Kouji se paraba y las lagrimas silenciosas empezaron a caer con mas fuerza.... 

-_de seguro me odia y.. – _Pero sus pensamientos y lagrimas fueron cortados por una mano en su barbilla haciendo que volteara en la dirección del dueño de esa mano.

-No te odio sino todo lo contrario – cuando decía esto se sentó al lado de este y lo abrazó con fuerza. Si Takuya hubiera visto el semblante de Kouji cuando le dijo todo no hubiera empezado a llorar, pues en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa a penas visible.

-eh? –Confusión era todo lo que había en la cara de Takuya 

-como lo oyes, todo lo contrario 

Takuya lo estaba analizando y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Kouji se separo del abrazo que le daba este. Mirándolo pudo notar que Kouji emanaba amor de sus ojos azules . Como procesando lo que estaba ocurriendo Takuya solo alcanzó a sonreír y abrazo con entusiasmo a Kouji 

- que bien! 

- Takuya... no....me..dejas..respirar 

-Lo siento! – se separo rápidamente – pero es que no pensé que sintieras lo mismo que yo, creí que  no me volverías hablar por que anteriormente había pensado que no te agradammphh – Kouji desesperado de ver que Takuya hablaba mas rápido que nada y no entendía nada,  solo se le ocurrió besarlo. No duró mucho  pero fue tierno pues era su primer beso.

Cuando se separaron estaban bastante sonrojados y Takuya sonreía hasta no mas poder así que de la emoción se le aventó a Kouji tirandolo, para quedar otra vez encima de él. Así se quedaron por un rato hasta que Takuya rompió con el silencio

- Nunca dije que me odiabas, bueno me refiero a que me dijiste que no me odiabas como si me estuvieras respondiendo 

- Pues tu dijiste : de seguro me odia

-Lo dije en voz alta?

-Sip 

- Ah – Sonrió al momento en que sacaba la lengua : P – Bueno ya no importa. Te vas a quedar otro rato?

-Si, hasta que deje de llover 

-Y sino deja de llover en toda la noche? –pregunto con aire carismático

-Pues me quedare toda la noche – decía mientras le sonreía 

-Genial una piyamada – cuando termino de decir esto se volvió a recostar en el regazo de Kouji

Takuya se estaba quedando dormido, mientras analizaba lo sucedido. Algo curioso es que Kouji no le había dicho que también lo amaba. _Pero no importa se que si lo hace, el me lo dirá cuando este listo. _Ya no pudo más y cerro sus ojos 

-Takuya? .......estas dormido?.........yo también te amo – se lo dijo bajito y cerca del oído antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Una sonrisa pequeña apareció en los labios del chico que según estaba dormido

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------

NA: Me encantan estos dos chicos ^o^  y quería escribir un fic desde que los vi por primera vez ^.^  

Les gusto? Espero que si, ya se que esta muyyy meloso y cursi pero así me salió ^-^  

Por cierto, que tuve una duda durante todo el fic asi se escribe Kouji? Bueno en fin si les gusto manden un review si tienen algun comentario constructivo acerca de cómo escribo también manden un review si no les gusto tambien manden un review bueno tal vez esta ultima no. No me gustaría recibir amenazas ¬¬ 

Seeeee yyaa!! 


End file.
